fakecharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Hakaru Hitsune
Background Early Life Hakaru’s mother and father had died alongside the Third Mizukage, fighting for their village. Hakaru was then born an orphan. She was rarely seen hanging out with her friends and she would usually go train at the back of the mountain alone. Her grandfather, who was the Head of their clan had been tricked and the whole Clan was wiped out by an Uchiha from the Hidden Leaf. Hiraki saved Hitsune’s life by sending her to the 4th Mizukage, in hopes that they would take her in and care for her as he laid on his deathbed. Hakaru was exceptional and she graduated the Academy at age 9. After she had graduated, she was assigned to the Anbu Mist to do missions at an early age. It is mentioned that she was the sole winner of her graduation ceremony, killing 50 students during battles. Third Shinobi World War Hakaru had been assigned to guard the Kannabi bridge so that the goods would be delivered safely. She deployed shinobi to attack Kakashi and had witnessed Kakashi stabbing Rin with his Raikiri. She confronted him soon afterwards and felt pity, thus making him make a decision - to bring Rin and leave or complete the mission. Kakashi made a difficult decision of continuing the mission but as he was about to engage in a battle with Hakaru, he dropped, unconscious. Hakaru was ordered to kill Kakashi but was stopped by Minato, who retreated with Kakashi and Rin. Personality In her childhood, Hakaru had been an independent child eversince she was an orphan and the last survivor of the Hitsune Clan. She has perserverance and is also able to learn things quickly. She was perceptive and intuitive, and would not attack an enemy without studying them first. She was cold, and distanced herself with others. Although she was known for her beauty, she did not make much friends. When she entered Anbu, she abided by the rules strictly and had no place and tolerance for those who are weak. As an adult, Hakaru sports a cheery but laid-back attitude. She is able to joke around freely with others. She is also modest despite her skills and recognition from the Five Nations and have always been trying to improve her skills in any way possible as she always think she is not strong enough. Hakaru has kept many dark secrets and this caused her to be more aware of her surroundings, thus, she is not able to open up to others easily. The only person she had trusted the most when she was a child was her grandfather and she despised anyone who talks ill of her clan and her grandfather. It was hard for her to open up to Kakashi but as they slowly completed missions together and spent more time, they were able to connect with their personal experiences and similar traits. She had also been approached by many guys before but none of them appealed to her, except for Kakashi. She goes along with anything, as long as it does not bring harm to her valuable possessions. She often teases Kakashi about his lack of taste in books, more specifically the Icha-Icha series and always wondered why would Kakashi read those erotic books so calmly. She would jump around in glee when her favourite series would be released and would excitedly buy and read them. Appearance Hakaru is a beauty and was placed as the top three for the most beautiful characters in the Naruto poll. She is a tall and slender woman with dark olive hair that reaches until the middle of her back, which is usually tied up into a ponytail but when she is not on duty, she let's go of her hair and possesses dark green eyes. Overall, she is considered good-looking due to the other’s reaction to her. Hakaru wears the standard Anbu Mist uniform, a gray flak jacket and wears a mask that resembles a cat when she is on duty but leaves her face bare when she’s off duty. She has her sword behind her back when she is on duty. She has a few bandages on her arms and feet and the trademark Anbu tattoo on her left deltoid. Sometimes, when she is lazy, she just leaves her mask at home. During the fourth shinobi world war, she wore the standard Hidden Mist uniform, a blue flak jacket and the Allied Shinobi forces headband on her forehead. A few bandages were wrapped around her thighs and her arms. She wears gray fingerless gloves and black boots. After the fourth shinobi world war, she is seen wearing a coat with a gray shirt underneath and black tights that reach just below her knees and high-heeled sandals. Abilities Due to training hard during childhood with her grandfather and by herself, Hakaru possesses a good set of skills and jutsu. She was recognized as the Lava Release User all around the Five nations due to her proficient use in her Kekkei Genkai and is one of the Mizukage’s personal bodyguards. She was deemed a dangerous opponent by many opponents such as Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasuke, Itachi and even Madara who acknowledged her taijutsu skills. She had the ability to be the Mizukage but rejected the offer because she feels that she is not competent enough. She is a kunoichi who is proficient in many ninjutsus but is not good at Medical Ninjutsu, thus, she is always fighting on the frontlines during war and always initiating attacks. While training in Anbu, it allows her to mask her presence and attack her enemies unknowingly by them. She is also highly skilled in taijutsu and was able to take on Uchiha Madara, Hidan and Kakuzu, giving them a good fight with her skills. She has sparred with Guy and Kakashi a few times and they even admitted to her giving them a hard time, rarely giving them opportunities to counter attack due to her fast combos. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Hakaru is skilled in the nature transformations of Water, Fire, Earth and Lightning along with the Yin and Yang release. With water release, she can create large oceans without any water sources nearby and able to counterattack great fireball attacks. With Earth release, she is able to create earthquakes and break grounds. ' Hakaru possesses one Kekkei Genkai, which is the Lava Release. By combining earth and fire natures, she is able to create massive waterfalls and spit out Lava. Exposure to the lava would result in the melting of the opponent or the object. Part II Akatsuki Suppression Mission Hakaru was ordered to escort Yagura to a faraway village so that the Akatsuki would not get to the him. On the way there, someone had used a seal and attempted to suppress the Tailed Beast inside Yagura, leaving the other to drop unconscious. Hakaru was confronted by Hidan and Kakuzu who were out to take Yagura with them and kill Hakaru too. Hakaru was met in a crisis as she was the only one there and she did not know if she could fight the two Akatsukis alone. She sends a signal to the sky and the nearest village, Konoha, received the message. Tsunade sends Kakashi and Kakashi hides, assessing the Akatsukis fighting capabilities. He pierces Kakuzu through his heart with his Lightning Cutter when Hakaru managed to distract Hidan with her summoning jutsu which swallowed Hidan. Kakuzu, who has more than one heart, fends Kakashi off and uses the elemental masks of his Earth Grudge Fear to put Hakaru and Kakashi into defensive. Needing to separate Hidan and Kakuzu for a chance at victory, Hakaru takes a vial of blood that Kakashi secretly collected and leads Hidan away. She is able to trick Hidan into using the blood to curse Kakuzu, destroying a second of his hearts in time to stop him from stealing Kakashi's. Angered by the loss of two hearts, Kakuzu prepares to kill Kakashi and Hakaru. His attack is blocked by the combined efforts of Naruto and Yamato, who arrive with Sakura and Sai to lend assistance . Kakashi summons Pakkun to lead Sakura and Sai to Hakaru in case she needs help while everyone else prepares to attack Kakuzu. Hakaru succeeds in killing Hidan by using her Earth Release and her Lava Release simultaneously, using up what was left of her chakra, making her faint afterwards. After defeating Kakuzu and Hidan, Kakashi and the others brought Hakaru back to Konoha to heal her with the Mizukage, Yagura’s approval after he has woken up from his unconsciousness from Sakura’s healing. Three Tails Appearance After Hakaru had woken up, she find herself in Konoha’s hospital with the Hokage, Mizukage and Kakashi surrounded around her. She insists that she continues her mission and that she was okay. Kakashi, worried, offers to escort her to the village with Team 8. During their journey, they were once again attacked by Guren - one of Orochimaru’s subordinates - who traps them in her Jade Crystal Labyrinth Technique which caused the three-tails inside of Yagura to rampage. Kakashi requests additional assistance from Konoha and, once it arrives, they attempt to defeat Guren and seal the three-tails back into Yagura. Guren and her team interrupt them and the Three-Tails gets away, but Guren's team is defeated. An Anbu is sent from Konoha to seal the Three-tails away. After escorting Yagurato the village, Kakashi offers to send Hakaru back to the Hidden Mist but she denies the offer, saying that the Hidden Mist will have suspicions of him and does not want him to get into trouble. When Hakaru leaves, Kakashi and Hakaru feels a sense of loss as they enjoyed each other’s company. Death of Yagura When the village that Yagura was in was attacked by the Akatsuki, Yagura was kidnapped. A day later, word got to the Hidden Mist and Hakaru was told to go find Yagura. When she did, she had managed to open the seal that was containing Yagura. However, it was too late as the tailed beast had been extracted from Yagura and Hakaru laments Yagura’s death, cradling his body in her arms as she cried. Five Kage Summit Hakaru and Chojuro, being Mei, the new Mizukage’s personal bodyguards had followed Mei to the summit to protect her. Mei teases Hakaru about her embarrassing moment of mistaking Chojuro as Kakashi and Hakaru blushes, saying that it was just her consciousness and she had no real feelings for Kakashi. Sasuke soon arrived in the Summit hall to kill Danzō who fled. Sasuke tried to follow him, but Mei uses her Lava Release to block his path. She advised that the Tsuchikage should get out of the way if he was not intending to participate in the battle and attacks Sasuke again. Hakaru corners Sasuke with her taijutsu and assists Chojuro in forcing Sasuke into an adjacent hall, where Mei intended to kill him. Mei orders Hakaru to follow Danzo and stop him from doing anything rash, who had escaped. However, Sasuke had managed to escape and he follows Danzo to kill the other. During her fight with Sasuke, she runs into Kakashi who arrives there and grabs her arms, avoiding her from Sasuke’s strength. Hakaru calls Kakashi a distraction and brushes him off, saying that the Mizukage had given her a mission that she had to complete. Kakashi smiles and grabs her hand tightly, saying that he had his own business to take care of too. She fights against Danzo, who tells her to get out his way, insulting her clan and her grandfather. Hakaru, enraged, charges at Danzo with an immense killing intent that the others were able to sense. Hakaru broke a few of Danzo’s bones and amputated his right leg and was about to go for his head but felt a sealing jutsu cast on her killing intent. Kakashi, worried, was about to snap Hakaru out of it but finds her killing intent sealed and she was brought away by the Mizukage and Chojuro. Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown Hakaru was ordered by Mei to contact Ao in the Sensory Division and tell him that they needed to hurry to stop the Akatsuki plans. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Hakaru was assigned to Gaara’s fourth division and Gaara had assigned her to be the division’s second-in-command. Kakashi had confronted her, saying that he wanted her to be on his team, knowing that she’s careless most of the time and she needed him to take care of her. Hakaru brushed him off, wishing him to be safe. Kakashi grabs her hands one last time, wishing her the same before they parted ways. Gaara leads his Fourth Division to the border of the Land of Lightning. There, Gaara scatters his Sand Sensing around the area so that he can detect any approach by Akatsuki's forces. This ends up exposing a reincarnated Mū, causing the reincarnated Second Mizukage, Third Raikage, and Gaara's father, Rasa, to be sent to reinforce Mū. Seeing them with his Third Eye, Gaara calls for backup. The Third Tsuchikage is sent to provide assistance, but they avoid combat until the second day of the war. Once they're ready, Gaara had ordered some shinobi to assist him in fighting Rasa while he ordered some to assist Hakaru in fighting the 2nd Mizukage. Hakaru activated her Lava Release, almost melting the Mizukage but he barely avoided it, his right hand getting caught in it. He was impressed and asked what clan Hakaru was, recognising her as the descendant of the Hitsune Clan. He said that it was a shame that he had to fight strong shinobi from his own village. Hakaru fights Gengetsu, the Mizukage and when she realised it had been a mirage, she made an intelligent move to attack the clam, mastering chakra on her legs before breaking it open with force. Gengetsu was impressed and clapped for her, not realising that he was slowly being sealed by Gaara’s sand. Gengetsu was visibly shocked when the clone was captured and furthermore doesn't explode, yet after seeing it covered in a layer of gold, he suspected that the Gold Dust left behind by Gaara's father was responsible. Gaara seals the Mizukage and reports their victory to the Allied headquarters. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax The Fourth Division is confronted by a half of Mū, who is now accompanied by the reincarnated Madara Uchiha. Madara starts attacking the Fourth Division and Gaara, the Tsuchikage, Hakaru and Naruto's shadow clone team up against him. Their combination is effective enough to force Madara to activate his Rinnegan, which he then uses to drop a meteorite upon the Fourth Division. Gaara orders that the Fourth Division evacuate and uses his sand to help the Tsuchikage stop the meteorite. Madara responds by dropping a meteorite, which they're not able to stop. Gaara's sand protects Hakaru and the Tsuchikage from serious injury, but the Tsuchikage, Hakaru and the rest of the Fourth Division are badly hurt. Gaara was contacted by the Headquarters that they needed Hakaru to assist Naruto in fighting against Tobi. Gaara was worried at Hakaru’s condition as she was badly injured but she said that she was fine and told Gaara that she would go before heading off to help Naruto. Gaara had told her to be safe and she nodded, taking Gaara and Kakashi’s words in consideration. Kakashi, Guy and Hakaru eventually leave their Division to join the original Naruto and Killer B in their fight with Tobi, arriving in time to stop Tobi from capturing Naruto. Hakaru was almost suffering from chakra exhaustion and Naruto gave some of the Kyubi’s chakra to her, restoring her chakra. Tobi can, at least, still use their tailed beasts' powers, so he forces the Four-Tails and Six-Tails to enter Tailed Beast Modes. Unable to do anything against such large opponents and that Hakaru needed time to restore some of her chakra, Guy, Hakaru and Kakashi backed off. After Naruto is able to free the Four-Tails from Tobi's control, Tobi forces the other jinchūriki to enter Tailed Beast Modes as well. As five Tailed Beast Balls bear down on them, Kakashi considers trying to use Kamui but Hakaru stops him as it ends up not being necessary as Naruto, by entering his own Tailed Beast Mode, deflects their attacks and subsequently frees them from Tobi. Tobi is forced to recall the tailed beasts into the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, which he uses against Naruto, B, Kakashi, Guy and Hakaru. Fighting continues into the night, with neither side emerging victorious. When a light descends on the reincarnated jinchūriki, a sign that the Impure World Reincarnation has been cancelled, Tobi takes drastic action and prematurely initiates the Ten-Tails' revival. When they realise what Tobi is doing, Hakaru and the others focus on destroying the Demonic Statue before it can complete its metamorphosis into the Ten-Tails. Tobi defends the Demonic Statue from all of their attacks and, as ever, is himself seemingly impervious to damage, with everything passing through him. After an exchange of attacks, of which Kakashi blocks Tobi's with Kamui, Kakashi notices some slight damage to Tobi's mask. Having a theory about this, he has Guy, Hakaru and Naruto help him test it and is ultimately able to confirm: attacks warped away with Kamui at the same moment that Tobi is impervious will damage Tobi, thereby suggesting a link between their abilities. Kakashi asks where Tobi acquired his Sharingan, to which he replies it was on the same mission to the Kannabi Bridge that Kakashi got his own. Kakashi secretly uses Kamui on one of Naruto's shadow clones to send it to Kamui's dimension which, when Tobi retreats there to escape the real Naruto's attack, attacks Tobi and destroys his mask. When they see his face, Guy, Hakaru and Kakashi recognise Tobi as Obito Uchiha. Obito attacks Kakashi with Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance but it was counter attacked by Hakaru with her Water Release: Great Ocean. Obito is soon joined by a reincarnated Madara Uchiha, who decides to take Naruto's Nine-Tails and Killer B's Eight-Tails before the Ten-Tails is revived. Kakashi, meanwhile, tries to question Obito more, who ignores him and instead uses his own Kamui on Kakashi. Kakashi figures out how to use Kamui to return, prompting Obito to try to kill him. When Kurama took over Kakashi’s body, he threw Kakashi who was not prepared towards Obito who was about to use Kamui on Kakashi but Hakaru instantly helped him and grabbed Kakashi swiftly, landing a kick on Obito who blocked it. She offers to create an opening for Kakashi and attacks Obito using her Lava Release. Obito curses as he found himself being sucked in Kamui’s dimension, along with Kakashi. The First, Second, and Third Hokage arrived soon afterward and, along with Minato, erected a barrier around the Ten-Tails to confine it. Naruto and Sasuke successfully damaged the Ten-Tails' arm with a combined Scorch Release: Halo Hurricane Jet Black Arrow Style Zero, but it merely removed the arm to prevent the flames of Sasuke's Amaterasu from spreading. Hakaru leads the next attack and manages to drive a hole in the ten-tails. Most of the monsters disappeared and it gave an opening to Naruto and Sasuke. Before they could attack again, Obito returned and attacked Hakaru, taking advantage of her vulnerability at that moment. Naruto saved Hakaru from Obito with his chakra. Sakura proceeds to heal her. Hakaru was caught up in the Infinite Tsukuyomi and her world had consisted of her marrying Kakashi. She knew it was a genjutsu and during the ceremony, she ran out of the hall to escape from the rest so that she would not be brainwashed again. But as time passes by, she felt herself slowly being trapped and accepted her fate that she would never return home. Once the Infinite Tsukuyomi was released, Hakaru was dispelled from the genjutsu like everyone else, Kakashi being by her side after he had tracked her chakra. Blank Period Kakashi had proposed to Hakaru, who agreed to their marriage. However, Hakaru had personally requested for their marriage to be held a few months later as she had to work for the Mizukage in the meantime. Kakashi Hiden: Lightning In The Ice Sky When Hakaru had heard of the rumours of Kakashi’s relationship with Kahyo, she was enraged and contacted Naruto, scolding him over the line as Naruto had already known that Kakashi and Hakaru were going to get married, yet making these rumours. Kakashi hits him in the head and says that Hakaru is going to kill him the next time she comes to Konoha, Naruto apologising to the both of them. New Era Kakashi and Hakaru held their marriage at a big ceremony. Hakaru told Kakashi she had dreamt of this before but when Kakashi asks when, she did not reply him, seemingly embarrassed. Kakashi steps down from his post as Hokage and passes it on to Naruto. Hakaru was given a few months off so that she could start her life with Kakashi in their new home. Shortly after their marriage, Kakashi and Hakaru have a son named Kaikiri and one year later, had a daughter named Shira. Konoha Shiden: Steam Ninja Scrolls On the day of the Kage Summit in Konoha, Kakashi leaves for the Land of Hot Water with Guy and Mirai Sarutobi. He contacts Hakaru beforehand when she is on a mission, asking who she entrusted Kaikiri and Shira to. She says she entrusted Kaikiri to Naruto and Hinata and Shira to Mei so that they could take care of them until they came back. After Kakashi comes back, he meets Hakaru who had just finished her mission and they took back Kaikiri and Shira before spending time as a family together. In Other Media Movies Naruto Shippuden the Movie: The Will of Fire Kakashi and his team are sent to investigate the most recent in a series of kidnappings of people with kekkei genkai. When Kakashi finds out that Hakaru was a part of those who were kidnapped, he was enraged and proceeded the mission earlier. Hakaru had been kidnapped when she was on a mission escorting one of the royal families in the Hidden Mist. When Kakashi found her unconscious in the middle of the rain, drenched, he took her and brought her back immediately, leaving the rest of the kidnapped to his team. Category:Naruto Shippuden